Imaginationland 3
Imaginationland 3 is the epic action musical comedy film and sequel to Imaginationland and Imaginationland 2. It realesed in theathers on July 16, 2021. The Blu Ray and DVD on December 21, 2021. Plot Butter's birthday party was a huge success! The kids and the South Park Citzens are now living in Imaginationland and have fun with all the good characters. Meanwhile, more new characters are coming to Imaginationland during the Imaginationland World Fair, An event where people from around the world share their cultures with the citizens of Imaginationland. But when the evil characters along with more new characters that the evil kings hired joining the evil side steal the world's giant globe, the kids, parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, the good characters and the TTG Teen Titans have to travel around the world in search for the big globe the evil characters stole. New Characters Good and Evil * Lance Sterling, Walter Beckett, Killian, Marcy Kappel, Ears, Eyes, Kimura, Joy Jenkins, Wendy Beckett, Lovey, Jeff, Crazy Eyes, Various Pigeons, Various Yakuza guards, Various Marcy's Guards (Spies In Disguise) * Felicity, Miguel, Athena, Yana, Rudy, King Nacho, Ryan O'Brian, Mayor Snowball, Andy, Gavin (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Preston, Diesel, Emma (Preston Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Miguel, Daniel, Kendra (Miguel Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Jane, Daniel, Allison (Jane Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Christo, Dave, Grace (Christo Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * Violy, Emma, Brian, Jakir (Violy Gets Grounded series; Vyond and Plotagon series) * UglyDolls * June, Boomer, Greta, Gus, Cooper, Steve, Peanut, June's Mom, June's Dad (Wonder Park) * Nimona * Seemore the Safety Seal, Penny Pup, Basil Wombat, Harry Hippo, Shades Wolf, Lottie Lamb and Barb Porcupine (Seemore's Playhouse) * Johnny, Basil, Ginger, Lily and Root (Johnny and the Sprites) * Bunnytown Bunnies * Auttum Blaze (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Forky, Bunny, Ducky, Gabby Gabby, Duke Caboom, Giggle McDimples, Bonnie's dad, Karen Beverly, Margaret, Dummies, Harmony, and Dragon (Toy Story 4) * Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Vixicroc, Richmond, Dr. Bunny, Benny, Vitruvius, Lord Business, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, General Sweet Mayhem, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Garmadon, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters (The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Rachel, Master Frown, Brock (Unikitty) * Sid the Science Kid, May, Gerald, Gabriela, Sid's Mom, Sid's Dad, Susie * Charley and Mimmo * Tom and Vicky * Deedee Doodle, Rooney Doodle, Moe Doodle, Bus Driver Bob, Jazzmin, Mazz, Audio Murphy and Mudge (The Doodlebops) * Timothy, Gumpa, Woeful, Stripey, Getup, Little Mutt, Mrs Mole, Baby Moles, Kinker, Jick (The Animal Shelf) * Lucy, Georgina, Nelson, Molly, Giggles and Tickles, Boris, African animals, North American animals, South American animals, Australian animals, North Pole animals, Mossy Bay Island animals, and Asian animals (64 Zoo Lane) * Budgie The Little Helicopter * Cuthbert Lily, Smarty Arty, The Handymen, Tricky Dicky, Daisy Dares, Minnie The Mini Magician (ZZZap!) * Little Bill, Big Bill, Brenda Glover, April Glover, Bobby Glover, Alice The Great, Fuchsia Glover, Uncle Al, Aunt Vannessa, Baby Jamal, Uncle Gary, Aunt Deborah (Little Bill) * Sharon Spitz, Adam Spitz, Josh Spitz, Helen Spitz, Maria Wong, Conner Mackenzie, Alden Jones, Nona Harper, Brock Leighton, Alyson Malitski and Hannah Corbett (Braceface) * Bubby the Bear, Dotty the Cat, Lump the Bulldog, Jack, Piggy Banks, The Baby, The Sheriff, Hugo, the Crayons and the Cutout Sisters (The Crayon Box) * Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) * Angela Anaconda * Sunny Skies, Petunia Petals, Kerfuffle, Pickle and Barley Barrel, Torque Wrench, Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington and Moddy Root (My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip) * Mimi Morton, Elaine Pituskin, Russell Van Eden, Sincerity Travers, Brock Wickersham, Buddy Wickersham, Brad Mortin, Jason Mortin, Saffron Mortin, Marvin Mortin, Hayley Kinaschuk (What About Mimi?) * Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen and Rodney Choy (Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action) * T.J. Detweiler, Randall, Vince LaSalle, Prinicpal Peter Prickly, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler, and Gus Griswald (Recess) * Pepper Ann Pearson, Trinket, Moose, Milo, Nicky Little, Janie, Craig, Deiter, Brenda, Stewart, Becky Little, Chuck, Cissy, Gwen, and Lydia Pearson (Pepper Ann) * Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II, Dr. Ivan, Leonard, Crosby, Pretty Boy, Mr Jolly, Ian, and Mary (Teacher's Pet) * Luster Dawn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot, Laura Lightfoot, Cory (Onward) * Joe Gardner, 22, Curly, Joe's mother, Paul (Soul) * Raya, Sisu (Raya and the Last Dragon) * Lieutenant Matthias (Frozen 2) * Pongo, Perdita, the Dalmatian Puppies, Cruella De Vil, Roger, Anita, Horace, Jasper, Captain, Collie, Labrador, Danny, Sergeant Tibbs, Nanny, the Colonel, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Mooch, and Lucy (101 Dalmatians) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yu-Yu Hakusho) * Pepita and Lorenzo (Blondie) * Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, James Rinaker, Jefferson Trueblood, Nema Perrera, Simon "Fitz" Fitzpatrick (Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends) * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Inuyasha * Shobu Kirifuda, Hakuoh, Kyoshiro Kokujo (Duel Masters) * Suki, Lily, Pedro, Koda, Lucas, Rossi (Doggy Day School) * Max, Lucas, Thor (Good Boys) * The Addams Family * Pennywise, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kasbreak (It) * Mike Wheeler, Will Byers, etc (Stranger Things) * Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Shazam, Freddy Freeman (Shazam!) * Solomon (Shopping) * Kevin (Paper Planes) * Deadpool * Firefist (Deadpool) * Ned, Newton (Ned's Newt) Cast * Jacob Tremblay as Butters Stotch, Max (Good Boys) * Finn Wolfhard as Stan Marsh, Richie Tozier, Mike Wheeler, Pugsley Addams * Jack Dylan Grazer as Kyle Broflovski, Eddie Kasbrak, Freddy Freeman * Julian Dennison as Eric Cartman, Solomon, Kevin, Firefist, Pierce * Noah Schnapp as Kenny McCormick, Roger Donovan, Charlie Brown, Otis Copeland, Kai, Abe, Will Byers * Molly Gordon as Wendy Testaburger * Brandy Noon as Clyde Donovan, Thor (Good Boys) * Keith L. Williams as Token Black, Lucas (Goodboys) * Midori Francis as Bebe Stevens * Gabriel Iglesias as The Mayor of Imaginationland, Cuatro * Dan Castalaneta as Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Barney Gumble, Abraham Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Groundskeeper Willie * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpsons, Maggie Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Warwick Davis as King Lollipop * Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin * Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * H. Jon Benjamin as Bob Belcher, Carl * Jarrett Bruno as Lucas the Dalmatian * Lina Renna as Lili the Puddle, Anabelle (Good Boys) * Tom Skerritt as Pedro the Beagle * Chris Pratt as Koda the Siberian Husky, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Emmett Brickowski, Barley Lightfoot * Leslie Jones as Suki the Newfoundland * Will Smith as Agent J, Genie, Lance Sterling, Oscar * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Walter Beckett, Ian Lightfoot * Ben Mendelsohn as Killian, King K. Rool * Rashida Jones as Marcy Kappel, Donna Who * Karen Gillan as Eyes * DJ Khaled as Ears * Masi Oka as Katsu Kimura * Reba McEntire as Joy Jenkins * Rachel Brosnahan as Wendy Beckett, Liane Cartman * Zachari Levi as Shazam * Oscar Isaac as Gomez Addams, Randy Marsh * Scarlett Johnansson as Black Widow * Rebel Wilson as Sheila Broflovski * Nick Kroll as Gerald Broflovski, Uncle Fester, Sergei * Zachary Gordon as Ike Broflovski * Julia Roberts as Linda Stotch * Howie Mandel as Stephen Stotch, Bobby Generic, Howard Generic * TBA as Elizabeth I * Queen Elizabeth II as herself * Gloria Estefan as Señorita * James Corden as Tourist * Michel Telo as himself * Gusttavo Lima as himself * Marília Mendonça as herself * TBA as Osvaldo Fattoruso * Tabaré Rivero as himself * KSI as himself * Jim Carrey as Hortorn the Elephant * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom, Sage * TBA as Edward V of England * TBA as Henry VIII of England Soundtrack Teaser Trailer * RITMO - Black Eyed Peas Theartical Trailer 1 * Funky Town - Lipps Inc * Jamming - Bob Marley Theartical Trailer 2 * Lose Control - Missy Elliot * Lust For Life - Iggy Pop Theartical and Final Trailer 3 * C U When U Get There - Coolio International Trailer * Hey Now - Martin Dolveing Film * What's This - Jacob Tremblay (Butters) * Follow Your Heart - Gabriel Iglesias (The Mayor of Imaginationland) and All Good Characters (Various actors and actress) * Wanna See My Pencil - Lance Thirtyacre (Jeffy) * You Might Think - Weezer * City of Love - April Stewart (Wendy) * Solla Sollew - Jacob Tremblay (Butters), Finn Wolfhard (Stan), Gabriel Iglesias (The Mayor of Imaginationland) The Kids and All Good Characters (Various actors and actress) * What Is Love - Haddaway * On the Road - Senorita (Gloria Estfan) * Ninja Rap - Jarrett Bruno (Lucas the Dalmatian) * Welcome to Tokyo - Tokyo Citzens * Friendship and Flowers - Tabitha St. Germain * What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong * Friendship Always Wins - The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, All Good Characters, TTG Titans and Chorus (Various actors and actresses) * When the Going Gets Tough - Evil Kings, Jacob Tremblay (Butters), The Kids and All Good Characters (Various actors and actress) * Baby Shark - Pinkfong * Sucker for You - Jonas Brothers * Ai Se Eu Te Pego - Michel Telo * Havana - Camila Cabello * Hasta el Amanecer - Adexe y Nau * Nada - Shakira * Se Acabó - SanLuis ft. Chino and Nacho Comming Soon... Release It will be accompanied in theaters with a Dreamworks short, entitled Billby Trivia *In the end of the movie, the characters, including Apu and Jason, that got their shows cancelled such as Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Regular Show, Futurama, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Teen Titans, Uncle Grandpa, The Amazing World of Gumball, BoJack Horseman, ''etc. will be disentigrated by The Snap similar to ''Avengers: Infinity War ''after the battle while the characters from ''The Simpsons, American Dad!, Rick and Morty, Shrek, Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Mario, Donkey Kong, TMNT, Batman, Looney Tunes, Stranger Things, Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Final Space, Disenchantment, Big Mouth, Family Guy, Bob's Burgers, etc. remain. Imaginationland 4 will have the kids and some of the good characters trying to bring them back similar to Avengers: Endgame. *This is the first South Park movie that includes songs in Spanish and Portuguese *The places The Kids, Parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, Karen, Council of 75, The Good Characters and the TTG Teen Titans go to: **Paris, France **United Kingdom **Italy **Germany **Mexico **China **Japan **Australia **India **Canada **New York City **Brazil **Thailand **Vietnamese **Argentina **Uruguay **Turkish **Cambodia **Rome **Indonesia **Europe **Denmark **London **Siberian **Greece **Los Angeles (The giant globe is found there) Transcript All Trailers See Page: Imaginationland 3/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Imaginationland 3/Teaser Trailer Movie Transcript See Page: Imaginationland 3/Transcript Category:South Park Category:Imaginationland Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Musical Films